The Best laid Plans
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Tori wants something, and has a plan on how to get it. Only, as they say, no plan survives contact with the enemy. So how does Tori get herself psyched up, and what dies she do when things go slightly sideways? Now a four shot, Jori. Ch:2, A Simple Request. Ch3, Last Day. ch. 4, a losing compromise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Well, maybe the drunk, but that's about it.

Note: Ever feel like you just had to post something?

:}

Tori took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She knew she hadn't been nervous before, when she decided that this was the way she wanted her life to go. But now, here, waiting to make it happen, she felt her nerves screaming, as shadows of the worst possible outcomes danced just beyond her conscious mind. 'It's time to stop playing, and claim whats mine.' The Latina thought, steeling her nerves. There was only one problem. What she wanted was Jade, the pale goth she'd fallen for years ago, and never could slip from her mind, no mater how much she tried.

'Of course, back then I was just Tori Vega, student at Hollywood Arts." Tori reminded herself. 'Today, I'm Tori Vega, burgeoning television star and pop princess. I even have a song currently charting.' She smirked. 'It's a cover, but hay, if it works, it works. And because of that, I have the success, the money Jade always wanted.'

Tori's smile fell. 'Only Jade's no mans whore. I remember hearing about how she was arrested for attacking that one producer, the one who offered her a roll in his movie if she'd just sleep with him. Of course, it wasn't so much the offer that set her off as him telling her he'd blacklist her for refusing. Jade should just thank her lucky stars that so many other girls stepped forward and accused that man of sexual misconduct, cause it got her off the blacklist. That is, assuming she's off. I mean, she hasn't auditioned since she found out she'd been banned, just working on her degree...'

Tori nervously checked the time. 'Jade's almost finished with her first shift. I kinda wish that girl wouldn't work so much, cause I have plans for her, but I get it, collage is expensive, and if being a server at this place pays the bills, then that's what she's gonna do.' Tori sighed, looking at the establishments sign again. 'But "Puppies"? Really? Could they be any more direct? Yes, it's a "Brestaurant", and the servers are expected to wear a skimpy t-shirt and boy shorts. But "Puppies"?'

Tori shook her head, even as a smile forced it's way across her lips. 'I have no idea how Jade does it? I mean, some of the guys treat the girls who serve there like their personal play things, and Jade's not so much into the touching. I'm just amazed she hasn't been arrested, again.'

Tori realized she'd been stalling, trying to pass the time before things lined up for her to act. Already, she had her plan all worked out, with her disguise in place, and the ring in her pocket. 'Jade will never see this coming.' Tori smirked. "I mean, when we hooked up, she's the one who insisted on a no strings attacked, friends with benefits kind of thing. Me, I couldn't even admit I liked her, let alone I was crushing on her since high school. I get that she needed a release, since all she ever has time for is school, or working. And I get that finding someone is hard, takes time. I know, cause I tired. But Jade, she's what I want, and today I'm getting her.' Her determination lasted all of six seconds, then doubt once again pushed it's way int her head.

'Okay, the plan is simple.' Tori reminded herself, even as she adjusted her wig. "I walk up, ask to speak to her, maybe in my car, maybe someplace neutral. The, once we're alone,. I remind her that she owes me. I mean, I've been a good sport about this whole affair, gentile while she recovered, and I have the right to have fallen for her. Then, I pop the question… and it'll sound like I'm trying to coerce her….' Tori sighed. "But I am. I want her to just marry me, cause that's what people in love do. They get married, have a family. I want to have her baby… and if I tell her, she's just gonna look at herself, and remind me she doesn't have a penis. God, I know. I've been down there enough...' Tori smiled a dirty smile.

Tori let the thought linger, just a few minutes. 'Jade hates being told what to do, and if I try to force her, then I'm taking my life into my hands. No, I need to ask, and somehow convince her that this is a good idea.' Tori frowned. 'I could beg. I've always been a very good beggar, and Jade likes it when I beg. I just get her alone, cause neither of us need the press seeing me on my knees in front of her, and I beg her to be mine... Yea, lets save the self humiliation for later.' Tori realized getting there early was gonna drive her mad. 'I need Jade to finish up, get out here. I need her out of that building. Come on, Jade, your shift should have ended by now, unless they have you working with a group that needs a bit more attention, and you want the tip, so you're working longer.' Tori felt her frustration building. 'Damn you, Jade, why did your parents have to be so… So… Cheap! That's it, her dads fucking cheap. Guy never saved a dime to put his daughter through school, just his sons. God, I'm so sorry, Jade, but the world is full of men who abuse their power. And god, I'm sorry you ran into so many of them.'

Tori smiled as a memory forced it's way into her mind. 'Jade, you always liked how ruthless Mason was. Yet, never once did he try to lay so much as one inappropriate finger on me. No, he was there for me, every day, looking out for me. If he found out that one of the production staff so much as looked at someone the wrong way, well, he HAD a reputation for firing people almost without cause. Yes, he was and is ruthless, Jade, but he never once let any of his talent be abused or misused.'

Tori smile broadened as she reflected on her own history. 'You know, it's kinda funny about Mason, and what he was willing to do to help me sell my music. I mean, he's the one who helped me get on my show, "What have I done." The show that's been on for four seasons, and I've been a main character since I graduated high school, almost four years ago. I mean, who knew that a show about two nerdy, 'below average' looking people who have popular, beautiful kids would be so popular. But it was, and I rode it through two movies, my debut album, and the followup album, and even my recent covers album. They even use my music in the show, sometimes, cause cross promotion rocks.' Tori smiled huge, only to pull herself back, suddenly feeling just a bit self conscious, like she'd been caught bragging.

Taking a big breath, she made that promise she made every so often, almost out of guilt for having made it so young. 'Jade, it doesn't matter if you marry me or not, I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you get your break. You deserve your success too. I'll do what I can, and I can even hide out marriage, just to give you time to do whatever it is you wanna do without the world thinking I helped you get there. Just, for the love of the gods, get out of that stupid building so I can propose…!'

Tori was drawn out of her thoughts by the realization that Jade might just slip out the back door to eat, and stay there. The pale girl was doing two shifts, so might not want to leave. 'Come on, Jade, I need you to need to get the heck outta there. I need my Jade time….'

Thats when she saw Jade walking out of the front door. The blue eyed girl was striding with a purpose, and not just her 'Don't mess with me' walk she'd mastered to keep the creeps away. No, Jade looked pissed.

Tori sighed, again. "Great, just what I need. Jade's all wazzed, and I won't get another chance to talk to her today. Or maybe this week. My schedules been janked up, and lord knows hers has too." Tori opened her door hard, not happy abut what may be her only opportunity that month, and raced to catch up with the angry goth.

Jade had turned the corner to where the employees often park, a slightly dangerous place, since creeps could easily follow, and the owner didn't seem to care about his servers. No security was there, except the occasional cop looking for what might be an easy arrest. Tori reached into her bag as turned the corner, finding Jade face to face with what looked like some drunken customer.

"You're not Lisa, but you have nice tits." The man slurred. "Maybe you can give me a quick fuck, help me deal with this boner I've had all night."

"Walk away before you regret it." Jade warned, even as Tori pulled the taiser out of her bag.

"Bitch, I was just offering some release." The drunk said. "What? You're a whore, right? I'll give you twenty bucks to take a quick fuck, right here, on that car." As luck would have it, he'd pointed at Jade's vehicle.

Jade didn't have any weapons on her, not even her scissors. Toir knew it. The uniform she was asked to wear was too tight to hide her scissors, and in sunny California, wearing a coat wasn't always an option. Besides, her boss liked it when the girls had to walk out in their skimpy uniforms and "fuck me" boots, cause it advertised what was inside. Jade didn't even have her scissors in her bag, because there had been an incident, months ago, and now her boss searched her for weapons.

"Walk away, mister." Toir said. "I have a gun, and I'm very good with it. I don't wanna hurt you, but if you hurt my girl, I will shoot you." The taiser was gun shaped, and from the front, might be mistaken for one, but Tori didn't want to point it at the man. Her father had taught her to well not to point at people unless she was ready to shoot, because guns sometimes just go off. So instead, she held it pointing down, ready for use. She could raise it and shoot in about a second, faster then a sober man could cover the distance between them. 'The wires are maybe ten feet long, so I need to step a bit closer...' Tori thought, as she planned out her next few actions.

"I can take care of this myself." Jade snapped.

"And maybe get arrested again?" Tori asked. "No, sweety, I'm not risking this jerk having the wrong kinds of friends. I'll do this. You know I'm the better choice since my dad's a cop, so I'll be the one to deal with him." Tori shifted just a touch to look at the drunk. "That is, unless you decide to move along. My girlfriend is no whore, and I don't like that you refereed to her like that. Please, just walk away."

"Hay, I was just offering money." The drunk protested. "I'm not the kind to rely on force. That's why Lisa can be such a cunt. But hay, if your both dy… into girls, and not selling, then I'm not gonna make any trouble." The man went from looking intimidating to pathetic. "I'm just trying to get me some loving." He started to cry, and Tori pulled Jade back around the corner and to her car. She not only didn't trust drunks to keep their word, but the whole situation was becoming very uncomfortable. They covered the walk to Tori's car, a short distance, but still far enough for both girls to think about what happened, maybe process how dangerous the whole situation had been, or could have been.

"You okay?" Toir asked, once they were in her car. She found the sound of doors locking, curacy of her drives side controls, comforting. 'Jade's safe...'

"I could have handle it, Vega." Jade sneered.

"What? Were you looking for a fight?' The singer asked.

"Maybe. Why the hell not. I mean, the one I just had with the fucking assistant manager went so well." Jade snapped.

"Okay, what did he say?" Tori asked, feeling less then thrilled. 'So much for getting engaged.'

"He wanted me to switch schedules with his new fuck buddy." Jade replied. "But the new schedule, it would mean dropping my current classes, and getting less tips too. The tips, that's bad enough. But interfering with my schooling...'

"Did he fire you?" Tori asked, showing a great deal of sympathy.

"And risk the lawsuit?" Jade asked back. "Vega, Tori, he wouldn't try without the approval of the manager. And since I'm one of the better workers, the manager won't just get rid of me without a good reason." Jade leaned in, hand by her mouth, like she was sharing some great secret. "For the record, he doesn't think a booty call is a good reason."

"Unless it for him." Tori guessed.

"I could have handled the drunk." Jade repeated.

"Better safe then sorry." Tori said. "And I worked so hard to be here for you. I wanted to surprise you, maybe take you someplace to eat. Have you eaten yet?"

"You know, I'm not in the mood for this crap." Jade huffed. "Yes, I've eaten. They have decent food here. I just wanted some air." Jade shifted to face Tori. "And I should appreciate the effort you made, but I don't. Tori, I don't like surprises. Just text me, let me know when your available, and I'll try to fit you in."

"This isn't about a fucking booty call." Tori groaned.

"No, it's about that stupid ring you've been hiding for the last week." Jade snapped back. "Damn it, Tori, if I didn't love you…."

The signers face brightened. "What?" Jade asked.

"You realize this is the first time you've said you love me." Tori gushed.

"God, really?" Jade asked, looking out the window. "I was, I mean, damn…." Jade turned back to look at Tori. "The reason I'm marrying you is I like the sex, and suspect I'm gonna lose it if I say no. It has absolutely nothing to do with your money or fame, cause I know I can get that from you anyhow. So, if we're gonna go through this charade..."

"But we love each other." Tori protested. "That should be enough, right?"

"Wasn't for me and Beck." Jade growled, showing her rage, mixed with a moment of weakness. After a moment, Jade shrugged, and continued. "Just, I don't wanna drag this out. We meet up one day to sigh the prenup, cause I know there's no way your manager will let us get married without one…."

"Yea, Trina's protective like that." Tori agreed.

"THEN," Jade continued, "We just get the license, and find us a minister, or justice of the peace, and get it done. I don't wanna drag this out."

"What about all the decisions we'll have to make?" Tori asked. "Who's blender to keep? Who moves in with who?"

"You have a house, I have a teensy little apartment, with roommates, who I hate." Jade said, like she was explaining it to a child. "You figure it out. Now I'm not calm, but I still need to get back, cause my next shift starts way to soon." She leaned in to kiss her girl. "Love ya." With that, Jade was out of the car striding back to the restaurant.

"Okay, but I'm gonna want you to stop showing off your goodies." Tori called after Jade.

"Good call." The drunk called out from his place by the corner of the building. "I wouldn't wanna share that either."

:}

So that's where I'm gonna end it. Hope you liked the story. It's not the best, but it's something, and I felt I'd waited far to long, worked on too many dead end stories, to just not have anything. So, enjoy.

Also, review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Simple Request

Disclaimer: Checked, still don't own.

Here's a second chapter: A Simple Request.

:}

Tori sighed. She loved days like this, when Jade could tear herself away from her over busy life and come by. 'Soon, Tori, soon, we'll be married, and no more booty calls.' Tori reminded herself. The Latina smiled, glancing over at her fiance. Jade lay on her back, with Tori cuddled into her side, both feeling the after glow. Tori let that moment linger. 'Soon, you'll be mine.' She repeated to herself, even as her mind shifted to building up to the task she'd intended to get done. The one she's wanted to cover, but wanted to get the sex out of the way first, just in case. 'Just, a few things to do, and then, we get married. I'm thinking, maybe, we should handle one of them. I mean, we have a tacit agreement, and it's just fifteen days away. Also, I want my weekends with you, babe. Not gonna get them when those are heavy work days, so might as well bite the bullet...'

Tori was once again gathering her courage. "Jade…?" She said, and realized she had no idea what she wanted to say.

"Give me five more minutes." Jade said, snuggling into her girl.

"I was wondering..." Tori tried again.

"Sure, you can top me." Jade replied. "Just, lets enjoy the moment first. Then, go wild. I promise not to struggle too much." A strange smile crossed her pale face. "That is, unless that turns you on."

"Okay, eww." Tori said. "Not Beck."

"Yea, he had such a fragile ego." Jade snipped. "But hay, you wanna talk, go for it. Me, just wanna feel the warmth."

"You realize, in just a couple of weeks, we'll be feeling each other all the time." Tori said.

"I'm sure we'll have to cut down at some point." Jade said, smiling at the ceiling. "But until then, what a way to start a marriage."

Tori caressed her lovers face, careful not to touch anywhere too intimate, even as she tried not to roll her eyes at what Jade was implying. "I was thinking, once you move in here, you won't be paying rent..." Tor started.

"Not sure I like where this is going." Jade's voice wasn't playful any more.

"I'm not trying to buy you, just point out that maybe, you won't have to work at Puppies any more." The singer said, stretching so her body rubbed against Jade. 'She's getting upset, All the dirty tricks, NOW!'

Indeed, Jade's body had stiffened. "Oh really now?" Jade asked, rolling out from under Tori to look the other girl in the eye. "Well, what about spending money, or food, or tuition. I'm paying my fucking way through school, or have you forgotten."

"You graduate in just over a month." Tori pointed out. "Are you going for an advanced degree, maybe? Cause otherwise, your grants, scholarships, and lets be honest, the fact that you've already paid for everything save the cap and fucking gown, covers just about everything for school."

"But I'm..." Jade started, pulling back a touch from Tori to glare at her.

"Saving up to make your first movie." Tori cut her off. "Something that no longer can be done by maxing out your fucking credit cards. I'm sorry, babe, but you'll need financial backing, even for the small, basic horror film you'd probably start with. And for that, I'm the key, cause I know the right people. Hell, given my roll on television, I may want to be in the movie. I mean, it's in my current wheelhouse. I can be the adult looking teen in jeopardy, or play an older character, like maybe a doddering twenty five year old. I can do all kinds of things, just as long as we agree to make the movie while I'm on break from my hit show." Tori felt that maybe she didn't need to add the last part, but at the moment, every bit of edge helped.

"Maybe I don't want your help!" Jade said quickly, sounding almost hurt in her frustration.

"Oh, like your gonna get funding for any movie that would put you on the map without someone believing in you." Tori growled. "Babe..."

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Jade snapped.

"Jade…" Tori tried to continue. 'Deep breath, Tori. Calm down.' She though, as something hit her. "Wait, why can't I call you babe?"

"Beck used to call me that." Jade explained. "Turns out, he'd usually say it when he wanted me to think he respected me, but was about to treat me like a child."

'That doesn't sound much like him." Tori commented.

"Oh, it was totally like him." Jade informed her girl. "You two never really dated, so you never saw that side of him. Sure, he's a great guy, but he wants everyone to see him as the conquering hero, and sometimes, he doesn't think much about what the person he's helping might need. Boy often didn't take anyone seriously." She vented. "Except Robbie, and only cause Angel chose him." There was another thoughtful pause. "Ever find out why?"

"Angel has a thing for nerds." Tori said. "I..." Her eyes glanced up, away from Jade. "I know this, cause she told me after I saw her looking at you all thoughtful like."

Jade looked confused. 'Naked and confused.' Tori thought.

"Wait, are yous saying…?" Jade half asked. Then realization hit, and Jade started to seethe again. "WHAT. EXACTLY. ARE. YOU. IMPLYING?!" Jade asked, and she would have been screaming if she hadn't been breathing out every word.

"That my girls a nerd." Tori said softly. "Hay, nothing against nerds. Not all of them are like people think, all Robbie. No, most are just people who are too smart for their own good, and those who don't fall into the classic image become dark and brooding." Tori leaned in to kiss the tip of Jade's nose. "Or is the president of the Hollywood Arts computer gaming club gonna argue?"

Jade looked at her fiance with murder in her eyes, then softened immediately. "Okay, I was a fucking nerd." Jade admitted. "But a hot fucking nerd."

"And that's what I'll be doing in a bit, once you agree to quite Puppies." Tori said, slipping a scooch closer to Jade.

"That again?" Jade asked, scooting away from her girl. "Give me one good reason I should quite?"

"How many girls have been sexually assaulted in the employee parking lot?" Tori asked back. Her face remained neutral, just like she'd learned to keep it during their many, many poker games in high school.

"Not that many?" Jade replied.

"How many?" Tori pushed.

"I'm not really sure, cause I didn't ask." Jade answered.

"What about since you've been working there?" Tori asked. "How many sexual assaults in that poorly lit parking lot, which is out of view of the main street? You know, the one where they don't even have security patrol it, save for the occasional police cruiser?"

"Not that many." Jade insisted. As Tori rolled over to retrieve her phone from her night table, Jade got nervous. "And what are you planning on doing with that?"

"Calling my dad." Tori said. "Gonna find out..."

"OKAY!" Jade stopped her. "Maybe two per year, average, since I've been there."

"Eight assaults, or eight victims?" Tori pushed.

"Why does this matter?" Jade asked. "I can take care of myself. No need to worry your head over what happens to me, okay! Sheesh."

"Really?" Tori asked. "Really? You're about to become my wife, and you don't get why I'm worried?" Tori's glare softened, then a look of horror crossed her face. "Unless…"

"NO!" Jade said far too loud. The, softer "No one's assaulted me, No one tried to rape me. I've had a couple of propositions, but nothing I can't handle."

"A couple…?" Tori spat. "Like the one I stopped?"

"Usually the drunks are inside, and management tries to gently calm them down." Jade explained. "Bad for business if they get to direct with someone who's essentially harmless. But if they go too far, the establishment will prosecute to the fullest extent of the law."

"How many sexual assaults have they pushed for prosecution?" Tori asked.

"Oh, you know..." Jade avoided. "Wait, why do I have to give up my job, when you get to keep working?"

"I make..." Tori stopped herself. "Jade, this isn't abut me making a lot, while you're not there yet, cause we both know your gonna make it. No, I just want my wife home, safe, and not showing off her stuff to every horny guy old enough to buy beer."

"Three." Jade said. "In the time I've been there, they've charged three guys with one kind of sexual assault or another."

"Then why don't you want to give up that job, let me take care of you?" Tori asked. "You can focus on your work, writing, and making movies that will give me nightmares. I mean, yea, they pay well, but it's not like we need the money."

"You certainly don't." Jade scoffed.

"Sorry, what?" Tori asked. "Baby..."

"I said not to call me that!" Jade hissed.

"I said baby." Tori explained meekly. "Totally different."

"No, it's kinda, well, okay..." Jade admitted, at the root, the two terms meant different things. "But I still want you to take me seriously."

"When haven't I taken yous seriously?" Tori asked, not getting miffed. "This whole thing, us getting married, is me taking you very seriously. I want us to be serious, married, and in love. You do love me, right?"

"Gods, yes! I love you, Tori, but that doesn't change..." Jade's voice faded, her eyes looking soft and apologetic.

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Tori guessed, even as she wrangled her own hurt under control.

"Tori, baby..." Jade started.

"Don't call me that." Tori snapped, ever soft as it was. "You said it's used when someone isn't taking you seriously, and I need you to take this very seriously."

"It's not that I don't love you, lover." Jade said. "Tori, I love you. I really do. It's just..." She sighed. "I don't trust easily. It's incredibly hard for me..." the goths voice fading.

Tori got mad. "You don't trust me?" She hissed, her own issued coming forward.

"I do." Jade assured her. "I do, just..." She looked away.

"What?" Tori was pissed, but not lost. Not yet.

"It's just, I trusted Beck, and..." The goth

Tori sighed, taking the moment to let go of her rage. "Yea, you trusted a guy who'd never consciously hurt you."

"And yet, he did." Jade said, and for that moment, Tori could see how broken the pale girl was. "Why the fuck do you think I like to control everything? Why is it I never asked for anything more when we were just friends with benefits? I knew, once things start going well for me, I get hurt., I… I'm just guarding against the time when you realize how bad I am for you, and move on."

"Still wazzed." Tori said.

"Angry sex?" Jade suggested.

"No, just wanna hold you." The Latina replied, slipping her arms out to embrace the goth.

"You still love me?" Jade sounded surprised.

"God, when will you get it through your head, yes, people love you." Tori shook Jade, trying to make the blue eyed girl understand. "Cat loves you like a sister, but that's still love. Beck, maybe he had no idea how to handle someone like you, but he did love you. And before you get down on yourself for not making it work with Beck, that was a fucking high school romance. Those rarely last. Hell, neither of us knew ourselves back then. I knew I wanted to be a pop star, but that was after wanting to be a vet, a teacher, an astronaut, and even a professional hamboner. You know the last bit. But now, I have what I want, and it's time to figure out what I want for the rest of my life. Jade, we're still kinda young, but I think we're both old enough to know we want this."

"How do I know?" Jade asked. "How can I trust you not to want more?"

"Thats just it, I do want more." Tori said, her voice was now almost excited. "And I can have it with you. I can have the success, the life, but I need you. I need someone I can believe in. Maybe you can't trust me, not yet, but I trust you. I know, my manager wants a prenuptial agreement. She wants to protect me. But I kinda wanna be fair. You sigh it, but it'll be less and less binding as time goes forward. Kind of an intensive to stay together."

"What about a job?" Jade asked. "Something so I can have some money that's my own?"

"Okay, but since your not gonna be paying so many of your big expenses, I suggest something part time." Tori told her. "And safe. You can work as a server and not sell your looks. Maybe put that degree to work for you, get into management?"

"There are no part time managers." Jade said, but it felt like they were getting someplace. "So you want me to quite Puppies?"

"Do it tomorrow, so we can make plans for a mini honeymoon." Tori said.

"The point of getting married at city hall is to take this as casually as possible." Jade said, feeling a bit put off. "Let me put my two weeks in."

"Talk to your manager, let him know we might be hiring a bodyguard for you if you don't quit." Tori joked.

"That would impact my tips." Jade complained, but she was smiling. "So, I quit Puppies...?"

"And we can have you work part time someplace else." Tori finished. "Maybe doing production. They always need people who do production."

"Yea, they do." Jade agree, but her heart wasn't in that idea. "Just, if I do production, and you know, they don't hire production people part time, but if I do it, they'd expect me to put all my energy into their stuff. I need..." Jade faded, trying to argue why she couldn't do that kind of job, but she could waitress.

"Yea, I do." Tori said. "You wanna be your own boss. I guess, it can be easy for someone like you to see being a sever as something temporary..."

"Lots of people see it that way." Jade agreed. "Then, the years go by, and they realize, temporary has become their career."

"Then why hold onto a job I know you hate?" Tori asked.

"I earned it." Jade said, so fast she didn't have a chance to process what she was saying. Her voice was sharp, and so it cut through her filters before she could edit. Seeing the shocked look on Tori's face, she elaborated. "I worked hard there for every scrap of respect. You remember me saying that the assistant manager couldn't fire me? It's because I earned a lot of good will with the manager. He knows he can count on me. If I say I'll cover a shift, I will. If he needs someone to help out on short notice, I'll do what I can, but school comes first. He knows I'm gonna be there, work my ass off, and I can even help eject a drunk if necessary. Hell, he's let me learn a bit about tending bar, that's how much he trusts me."

"So, your saying, because you've earned the basic respect due any employee, you're not willing to just let go?" Tori asked. "I wonder, how much would it cost for me to buy a place like that?"

"You can't afford it." Jade said. "Puppies is a chain, and their owned by cooperate."

"Too bad, cause it sounds like they have a nice group of willing slaves there." The singer pointed out. "Jade, sweety, we've already agreed. You're quitting, finding another job. Hell, if I have too, I'll hire you."

"No, but that may be an idea." Jade said, perking up. "Maybe you can find out who's hiring an assistant, and I can get in that way? Then, when you help me make my movie, it'll look to the world like the person or group I'm working for helped, and no one will think I got special treatment."

"So, you're quitting?" Tori asked.

"Putting in my two weeks." Jade agreed. "And once we're married, I'll find myself a part time waitressing gig to pay the bills until I find the next thing, like being someone's assistant."

"Yea, you do that." Tori said. "So, snuggles?"

"Now you want sex?" Jade huffed.

"Please, I've been waiting to settle this so we can go ahead and give you that second round." Tori argued. "I mean, hell, I even enjoyed that this argument wasn't just civil, it was naked."

"I wish it was a first for me." Jade groaned.

"Did you and Beck make up and fool around after?" Tori asked, cuddling into her girl.

"You sure you wanna know?" Jade asked.

"Yea, cause your mine." Tori assured her. "You're gonna marry me, so I won, and I can hear about you and your ex."

"I wouldn't be so nice?" Jade pointed out.

"Yea, but I didn't date Beck." Tori purred. "And I'm done talking about him. Mama wants to top her girl."

"Nah, I'm gonna take charge." Jade said, rolling onto her girl, both pushing the Latina down and moving away from the edge of the bed.

"But you said I could." Tori whined.

"And Beck never could end an argument the same night." Jade told her fiance. "Which is why so many of our arguments either started or ended naked, but never both." She kissed Tori, who decided to take her victory and enjoy the evening.

'Now how to I get the wedding I dreamed off?' Tori thought, deciding to plot that out later, when she could think of things beyond how stunning Jade was. 'And so good with her tongue.'

:}

That happened. I was inspired to write this by my reply to a comment, and now, you get a second chapter to a one shot. Live it up.

Oh, and review. That would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3: last Day

Disclaimer: I don't own.

:}

Jade was unusually agitated, so much so that Terry was thinking of asking Eric to send Jade home. Jade was more then aware of this, despite having succeeded in not making more then the most cursory friends at Puppies in the four years she'd worked there. In that time, Jade had learned the basic awareness of how she made the others there feel. So the goth kept pushing through her shift, while the blond wondered why she bothered sleeping with the assistant manager.

"Mike's gay." One of the other girls said. At Puppies, the girls didn't just wait tables, they also bused, so that the customers had constant viewing of the girls. Still, Jade knew what they were discussing, even though Mike was the current topic, they were talking about her.

'Small wonder...' Jade started to think, when she felt a hand on her ass. "Please, that's not on the menu." She said through a forced smile. Sh hated the distraction, since she was building a nice, dark thought, and didn't need the interruption. 'Like I ever need being manhandled.' She reminded herself, stepping over the party she had at another table. "How's everything?"

"I'm not sure." The woman who seemed to be in charge said. "I thought this was a family establishment." Her eyes lingered on Jade's outfit, but not in the way most of the customers did. Jade could guess how uncomfortable this woman must feel, having brought her child here.

"Sorry, but the name doesn't indicate young dogs, just old one's who think their gods gift to women." Jade said, smiling a more genuine smile. "Still, we boast some of the best wings available, including boneless mild one's that are perfect for a birthday party." Her eyes beamed sympathy. "Maybe the manager can get you into a private room?"

"Tell me, are those used for lap dances?" The woman asked. It was true that the party, made up of ten year old's and a few parents, felt strangely out of place, even for an afternoon.

"We're not that kind of place." Jade assured her. "So, do you need anything else? We have free refills on soda's, so I can bring you all another round." Jade offered, well aware that this group wouldn't tip like the others, but happy to have such a mild group on this day. 'And they don't make us work naked, just in something that's almost as degrading.'

"Like they need more sugar." The mother complained, but nodded her agreement, while Jade started gathering up the empty glasses to bring refills.

Jade was just finishing placing the glasses in the cleaning rack when she heard Eric complaining. "Who's idea was it to place a kids birthday party here?"

"Mikes." Jade told him, never looking at the man. She started gathering the clean glasses she'd be filling with soda's, checking her notes as to who got what. "We're usually dead on a Thursday afternoon, and he thought, why not. The foods good, and us servers, we're not dressed so sexy that kids would know what the adults were looking at. Heck, we could be in swimwear, and the kids wouldn't realize this was unusual."

"You're staying until that whole group is gone." Eric ordered.

"My shift goes through diner." Jade said. "They'll be long gone by then. Until they do leave, maybe we can be nice, move them into the event room?"

"Got an event there already." The assistant manager assured her. "I'm renting it out for stripper tryouts."

"Don't they usually do those at the strip clubs?" Jade asked. "Offer a prize, get a free evening out of the dancers?"

"Not for hiring." Eric said. "Not when sometimes, the tryout includes a lap dance."

"You disgust me." Jade sneered

"I'll not have that attitude." Eric warned, raising his voice, sounding authoritarian. He was only five eleven, but two hundred and five pounds of muscle and bone. He wasn't used to girls like Jade, who weren't afraid of him when he threatoned. Still, it was the wrong day.

"Eric, please, I don't give a fuck any more." Jade sighed. "Just let me take care of my table, cash me out, and we both go our separate ways."

"Why you leaving anyways?" Terry asked.

Jade had, by then, filled her tray with drinks. "Grab that tray, will ya?" Jade asked, knowing the girl, hoping for an answer, would comply. "Careful, don't drop any of the drinks. Those will be a bitch to clean up."

The drinks were quickly dispersed, and Jade had to deal with another table, one full six of men who where squinting to see if she was wearing a bra under that tight tee shirt. "Welcome to Puppies. My name is Jade, and I'll be your server today."

"How much to get you to take that shirt off?" One of the men, who looked to be the oldest said, all while smirking at his friends.

Jade tried not to roll her eyes. 'Not even drunk yet. How do these guys survive in this world?' She let it go, and replied. "I'm sorry, but the shirts part of the uniform. We have to wear it." Then mentally adding 'Neanderthal.'

"If you take it all off, I'll make it worth your while." The loudmouth promised.

"Sorry, not interested." Jade said. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"A round of beers, and wings." A different man, probably the second oldest, and a good ten years older then the remaining four, said. "And you may want to reconsider how you treat us. My friend there is a big shot at Neutronium."

'And Mason hasn't fired you why?' Jade thought, but knew better then to burn bridges for her fiance. "That's nice for him. So, a large plate of wings, and a pitcher of beer? What kind?"

"Whatevers on tap." The man who ordered said. "And we're gonna go for the hot wings. My fiend here," he nodded to the remainder of the group, and one man in particular, "He's from Texas, got us used to the hot stuff."

"Actually, most of us are from Texas." The man nodded to said. "We do real music, Country and Western. Celebrating getting signed."

Jade glanced at the man who'd ordered, while ignoring the executives attempts to get her to remove her clothes. "You the manager?" She asked him.

"Look, I'm sure your very talented, but unlike my friend here, I don't need a girlfriend. My wife's more then enough." The manager, who seemed the most calm, said. "But if your interested, like I said, my friend there is an executive at Neutronium."

"Not interested." Jade echoed. "My girlfriends more then enough for me too. It's just, she has a friend at Neutronium, some guy names Mason, and I was wondering what kind of guy he was." Jade hid her smirk.

The manager almost swallowed some air, while the executive just shrugged. "Why don't you call her up, then you two can come round to my place and discuss it." The executive said. "Let me give you my card."

The band, of course, was oblivious. 'Doesn't he take direct interest in everyone they sign?' Jade wondered, even as she took the mans card. "I'll have your drinks out in a moment." She told them. 'Do I tear it up, to hurt his ego, or give it to Tori, and let my overprotective fiance react? I mean, jealous much? Man, how does someone get like that. Which reminds me, her new roadie was looking at her legs, so I may have to break his...' She headed off to get the drinks, plotting how to best deal with her girlfriend, now that they had added strings to their relationship. 'I'll tear this up later, if they behave, so as not to risk my tip.'

"You have a friend at Neutronium?" Terry asked, suddenly next to her.

"Don't you have tables to tend too?" Jade asked.

"Running an order back right now." The blond said. "So, you were gonna tell me why your not working any more?"

Jade sighed. 'Mike knows, so why the hell not tell her.' Jade decided, almost as a reward for being one of the two people to ask her why she was leaving. "Getting married tomorrow, to a girl I've known for a while now, and we're keeping it low key."

"Oh..." Terry looked confused. "So you work here to ogle the girls?"

"I work here because it was easy to get a serving job here, they trained me in everything I needed to know, and I like Mike." Jade said, not willing to explain how much she'd feared she wouldn't be able to get any kind of job.

"Because he's gay, right?" Terry asked.

'She thinks he's gay, but doesn't know for sure.' Jade realized. 'She's fishing.' Sighing, the pale beauty decided to let the other girl know the truth. "Mikes not gay, just professional as hell. He doesn't date the staff, and that's how people started believing that rumor. Also, he's a sweetheart, just as long as your not making his life harder."

"But you know someone who knows someone at Neuronium." Terry said, seeming to change the subject out of the blue. "Why not work there? Maybe meet a star, and who knows..." She smiled, thinking of whatever fantasy of marrying a successful musician she had in her head.

"Because women tend to want someone near or above where they are in life, so even if I met a pop princess who thought I was hot, I'd be whatever, while they'd be a pop princess." Jade explained.

"You're probably right." Terry said. "Me, I'm gonna be an actress. All I need is a break. I even auditioned for some show on the Spanish Language channel, but they refused me because I didn't speak Spanish."

"What was the roll?" Jade asked, more curious about the roll then the girls life.

"I was gonna play a piece of meat, who gets chanced and tormented by a couple of children dressed as ants." The girl explained. "There were like a good thirty of us trying out for that part."

"And now I owe Trina an apology." Jade sighed.

"What? Trina? Is that your girlfriend?" Terry asked.

"No, I went to school at the same place as Trina Vega." Jade said, moving to her next table. "She played lady Cheese Boobs on a Spanish Language show. I thought it was lame."

"Trina Vega? As in Tori, or Alexa?" Terry asked.

"There are more Vega's then that." Jade snapped. "She doesn't have to be related to either of them."

"And you're still friends with her?" Terry asked.

"We sometimes are in the same circles." Jade acknowledged. "But we're not really friends. I just, I had no idea how hard it was for her to get that part."

"Oh yea, it's a good part." Terry affirmed. "So, who you marrying?"

"I'm leaving so I don't have to talk about that shit." Jade said, enjoying not telling anyone.

Jade soon was back to working, checking in on the kids party. "So, how's the birthday boy doing?"

"Should have just gone for pizza." The mother said, looking around at the way the various men were looking at the waitstaff.

"It's okay." Jade said, trying to sooth the woman. "Sorry the event room was being used. But, today guys have been real gentlemen. Well, mostly" Jade was right, most of the customers were more interested in lunch with a view then harassing the girls. There was the usual level of groping and the like, but it wasn't that heavy during the after lunch crowed on a Thursday. "Um any of you into country music?"

"Not really." The woman said.

"I was just wondering, cause I have a just signed band at another table, and I can ask them to come over, wish the birthday boy a happy one." Jade offered.

"Sorry, not that interested." The woman said. "But thanks anyways. It's a nice thought. No, we're doing better then we should have, considering what this place is."

"Well, I still wish the little man a happy birthday." Jade said, channeling Tori and managing to really mean that.

Jade reluctantly returned to her worst table, the one full of the band, the manager, and the executive who thought being semi-rich, or having connections, meant every pretty girl would want to jump into bed with her. "How's everything?" She asked. 'Not that you've been the worst in terms of touching, cause guys can be such perverts. No, I don't like the way some of the guys are looking at me.'

"Ma'am, I'm sorry if the boys want a good look, but I assure you, men from Texas are gentlemen, and while we'll look, we know how to take no for an answer." The band spokesman said. "Thanks for giving us such good service, and especially not spitting in our drinks. Then again, I'm not sure any of us would have noticed if you had."

Jade smiled. "Need anything, anything at all, that's normally available here, and I'll be more then happy to get it for you." Jade told them.

"No ma'am, I believe we're done here." The manager said, trying to stay civil like his clients. "However, if you could bring over another seat, we've just been told we're gonna have us a V.I.P. showing up."

"Sure thing." Jade said, heading off to check on her other tables, fending off one or two stray hands, and retrieving the chair asked for.

A few minutes later, just as Jade was bringing the chair, she stopped to make sure each of her tables was well taken care of. "Ma'am, I hate to push, but our diner crowd is coming in, so if your party's done, you might want to get out of here, while the people are on their best behaviors." She told the birthday party.

"Thanks." The woman said. "We were just… No one wants their kids back yet."

Jade gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, stay as long as you want..."

"No, you're right, we need to get going." The woman said. "Just, give me the bill..."

"Sure." Jade dug out the check, handing it over to the mother, hoping she might get a decent tip.

"Wow, this is more then I'd expected." The woman said, and Jade's hope for a tip vanished.

"You're already a lot less then most similar sized groups." Jade said.

"Excuse me!" A member of the country band called out to Jade. She knew they'd need things, but also she'd have to deal with their desires, sooner or later.

"A minute please, I'm helping this woman." Jade said, turning back to smile at the woman again.

"It's just, we'd like to pay her check." The man's voice was clear, even as he smirked at the Neutronium representative.

"Really?" The executive asked.

"You said the company would treat us, whatever we wanted." The man said, smiling. Jade noted he had a nice voice and was probably the singer. "I overheard that this was a kids birthday, and they'd mistakenly thought this was a family restaurant, just like you thought it was a strip club. So, we're putting the entire party on your tab. You know, as a way to say happy birthday to the birthday boy." He stood up and walked over to the other table. "You the birthday boy?"

The boys mother was slipping closer, to protect her son. "Yea." The boy said, totally oblivious to what was going on.

"I want to wish you a happy birthday. You mom can spend what she saves from this party on a present for you, from me and my band, Texas CR." He announced, smiling. "And you, little filly, thanks for working so hared to make this birthday as normal as possible."

The mother handed the check to the singer, and then started packing the kids up to head out.

Jade smiled at the man. "That was a nice gesture." She escorted him back to his table. "But I'm still not showing my tits."

"That's all right, don't need to see em." The singer said. "Just, when you talk to your friend, who knows someone at Neutronium, let her know Texas CR is the kind of band that likes to sometimes just do whats right, cause, you know, from Texas."

"I've known guys from Texas before." Jade said, smiling a semi-forced smile. 'Don't blame him, he's trying to be nice.' She reminded herself.

"Then on behalf of my state, I'd like to apologize." The singer added. "We try to raise em with manors, but sometimes, far too often, it just don't stick."

The spokesman for the bend, who Jade now knew wasn't the singer, added "And sometimes, we get the guy who just wants to be the knight in shining armor."

"I just hope this doesn't cost us our contract." Their manager said.

"You just hope what doesn't cost you your recording contract?" A British accented voice asked. Jade stiffened, knowing exactly who that was, and so did the manager of the band. Even the loudmouth executive who'd propositioned her earlier knew that voice. Only the band members, who knew who was in charge, but hardly dealt with him, were thinking of who that could be.

"Um, they took advantage of your generosity, you know, telling them they could have anything they anted, to add some kids birthday party to our check." The executive said. "I tried to stop them, but it happened so fast..."

"Is that what happened, miss West" Mason asked Jade.

"Yea, exactly." Jade replied. 'Lucky me, he remembers.' The sarcasm was as dark as anything the goth told herself.

"You know her?" The executive asked.

"Miss West was the runner up for the Platinum Music Awards opening act contest, six years ago." Mason informed the group. "We had a disagreement, and there were other good reasons not to sign her at the time. Mostly the fact that her real talent is in writing and making films." The head of Neutronium explained, turning to smile at jade. "I understand your almost finished with your degree. In fact, Tori's been pushing for me to invest in your first film."

"T-Tori?" The loudmouth executive asked, and Jade realized how boned she was. Terry, and half the other waitresses, had drifted closer to experience whatever drama was about to unfold, and heard everything. Begging with her eyes, Jade racked her brain for something, anything, she could say to stop this man.

"They don't need to hear about my more famous classmates." She tried.

"Not even the one your marrying, tomorrow, in the middle of the day?" Mason asked. "I mean, I agreed to attend, but it's inconvenient. Still, for an act like Tori, one makes adjustments."

"WHY?!" Jade yelled, not caring about the optics any more.

"One doesn't forget when their so called opening act changes the schedule, sends someone else out to have her moment, and embarrasses me." Mason was smiling, a dark, evil smile that Jade once admired.

"But you signed Tori almost as soon as she got off the stage." Jade protested.

"First off, we just started the project then. Sighing her took a couple of weeks." Mason said. "And second, that doesn't change that you defied me, in a way no one else could have. I admire your brass, and am well aware that it will help you become a great film maker. But I also like to get my revenge. Now then, you can get me a tea, and a camera man. Yes, we'll cover the check. I just wish there was some way to get credit for the good deed we'd done here. Publicity like that isn't easy to get."

"Got you covered." Perez Hilton called from his own business lunch not to far away. Terry was supposed to be covering his table. "What? I came over when I saw the commotion, and you, Mason darling."

"Thanks." The chief executive said, smiling. "Now then, Texas CR is going to be big, and we just got a little bit of good press, so that's a plus. As for you, Jade, good luck working the rest of the day now that everyone knows your marrying Tori Vega tomorow." he gave that a moment to sink in. And Jade, I had a hand in your prenuptial agreement, so don't even try to back out of it."

Jade staggered back from the growing press based love fest, when Eric showed up behind her. "Jade, a moment of your time."

"What?" Jade asked, feeling like she no longer had anything to lose.

"I was thinking, this new revelation, it's going to make it impossible for you to keep working here." Eric said. "I've called both Mike and corporate, and we've agreed to let you have the rest of the day off." His hand went up. "Don't worry, you'll get paid, plus your share of the tip from this shift. Just, it's gonna be too hot for you, at least for the next few days. So, while Terry here takes care of their bill, why don't you get ready to head home. Half a shift isn't bad. And this way, you have more time to prepare for your wedding."

'I don't need time to prepare, I'm getting married at city hall.' Jade thought really hard at Eric. But the press was there, gathering to see Mason Thornsmith pay the bill for both the newest band they'd hired, and a kids birthday party. "FINE!"

Jade gathered her things, waiting just long enough to split her tips, and get the eighteen percent that Mason and company tipped (Since this establishment didn't have a minimum tip for large groups, supposedly to encourage better serves) before heading out to her car. "Jade, wait."

Jade froze. "What do you want, Mason?"

"I just wanted to remind you, Tori didn't do this. I did." He said, and she could hear him smiling. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, you do that." Jade finished her march to her car, and then drove home, not happy. 'Tori, please don't be home, cause I'm not fun to be around right now. I love you, but right now, even the angry sex would cause bodily harm...'

:}

Man, this thing keeps growing. Don't ask where this came from, cause it's hard to explain. But hay, third chapter for a one shot, a personal record? No, cause I've done this before.

Review, or not.


	4. Chapter 4: A Losing Compromise

Disclaimer: I don't own. I also seem to be unable to count, as this is the fourth chapter of a one shot. Help me...

:}

Tori smiled as she finished getting dressed. 'Not bad, considering this is in the middle of the day, on a weekday. Sure, it's a Friday, but Fridays a weekday, and a lot of people look fishy taking it off to attend a wedding. Still, according to Robbie, we've have a good turnout. Just glad we were able to get this venue...'

Her eyes glanced up to Rachel, the girl doing her hair and makeup, a cute Asian who couldn't be older then sixteen. "So, you've done this before?"

"For plays, but never a wedding." Rachel commented. "But when they said they needed a makeup artist for a wedding, I jumped at the chance to earn some cash"

"Gotta admire the practicality." Tori said, enjoying the quick, last minute adjustments. "You like the dress?"

"Just a little pincessy, but that's just me." The makeup girl said. "But considering who you are, I guess it fits you." She hesitated, not sure if she wanted to ask the next question. "Um..."

"Okay, ask." Tori said, suspecting it was a question she had hoped to avoid.

"Why is it this is the first I've heard of Tori Vega getting married?" Rachel asked. "I mean, no one even knew you were seeing anyone, and now, your getting married right here at Hollywood Arts."

"Love the new facilities." Tori deflected.

"Yea, lucky us they could find a place after our old building was condemned." The makeup girl said. "So, why'd you hide your intended spouse?"

"Oh, you know..." Tori waved the question off.

"He that ugly?" The girl asked.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Tori told the girl. "And I know, soon enough, she'll be as famous as I am. So can you blame me if I wanted to have her all to myself, just for a little while?"

"I suppose not." Rachel agreed. "Not sure about the whole lesbian thing. Nothing against it. Just, my boyfriend thinks all girls are at least bi, and I think he's a misogynistic S.O.B. who's lucky that none of the girls here are as violent as the legendary goth who used to stalk these halls."

"Um, legendary goth?" Tori asked. "Wait, why are you dating a misogynist?"

"He's hot." Rachel said with a shrug. "So, did they have the legend of the terror of the West back when you went here? A student even the faculty feared."

"God, Jade has a big enough ego as is..." Tori groaned.

"Wait, Jade?" The girl's eyebrow popped up, as her curiosity grew. "So you knew her?"

"Not only did I know her, I..." Tori didn't get to finish that statement before the lock on her door jiggled, and a loud voice shattered the pre-wedding bustle.

"VEGA!" Jade screeched, her hand shaking the door, the one chosen for what Sikowit had assured her was a Jade proof lock.

"Jade, calm down." Tori called out through the door. "If somethings bothering you, talk rationally, cause your scaring my makeup girl."

"Jade?" Rachel mouthed.

"Vega, what s it about the concept of casual that escapes you?" Jade wasn't yelling, but her voice sure did carry, even through the door. "And why are you hiding in that room?"

"It's bad luck for the bride to be seen in her wedding dress before the ceremony. It's why we spent last night in different places." Tori replied. "Now, if that's all, you can finish getting ready, and you'll see me soon enough."

"Not doing it." Jade snapped.

"Jade, sweety, babe," Tori smirked at slipping the last one in, considering how her soon to be wife hated being called that. 'Except when she loves it.' Tori thought. "Baby, you signed a contract, so we have to do this."

"You put this in the contract?" Jade seethed, her voice wasn't too loud only because Tori could hear her grinding her teeth. "No, your fucking friend, Mason Thornsmith, put it in the contract. Just like he outed me at Puppies. Puppies! I can never go back there. It's just a miracle that the press isn't all over this place, this wedding."

"You see what I have to deal with here?" Tori asked Rachel.

"Is she as bad as the stories say?" Rachel asked, now suddenly wondering what she'd signed onto.

"Ask Sikowitz." Tori sighed. Then louder, "Jade, sweety, your scarring the makeup girl."

"GOOD!" Jade snapped.

"Sikowitz is the one telling the stories." Rachel said, looking for an escape. The room had only one door, and it led out to where the legendary goth stood, wazzed off in the extreme. "Does she still carry scissors?"

"Yea, probably wearing her favorite pare right now." Tori said, smiling. She raised her voice again. "Jade, this is my compromise."

"How the fuck is it a compromise?" Jade asked, her body shaking with rage. Tori wanted to see, because for some sick reason, she liked to watch Jade's chest. "There must be fifty people out there."

"Yea, that's about right." Tori agreed. "Jade, listen and listen good. Most girls dream of their wedding day, to the point that many a bridezilla is just trying to reach the impossible level of their dream. Me, I had fairly simple dreams, so I limed the guest list to family and fiends who had to be here."

"FIFTY PEOPLE?!" Jade screeched.

"My parents, Trina, her date, Gary, plus friends, my cast mates, Mason and his family. I saw the suit they had Francis in, and he looks so much more like a man now. I just wonder, how is it he's still with Rhoda?" Tori seemed to be getting lost in her observations.

"So no one from my life?" Jade asked, but her voice was lower. Tori could almost feel the hurt, hidden under the pale woman's rage.

Tori spoke softly. "Not good whens she's not yelling. Jade loves to yell." Then louder. "Robbie, Cat, Beck, Andre..." She was listing.

"Who are all your friends too." Jade said, her voice still loud, but definitely not yelling.

"She's building up for a total wazzfit." Tori told Rachel. "Watch me disarm her."

"And how do you intend to disarm me?" Jade asked. "One swift kick, and I'm in the room, seeing my lovely but annoying bride before the wedding."

"You're parents are here." Tori said, just loud enough to be heard through the door.

"But she doesn't get along with her parents." Rachel protested.

"Doesn't mater." Tori waved the girl off. "She's always wanted her dad's approval. Maybe he all but abandoned her when she went off to collage, making her pay her way and everything. Maybe she hasn't spoken to either of her parents in almost four years. The thing is, today, on her wedding day, her dad being here will mean so much to her, cause she's always wanted his aproval."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Jade said, barely hearable through the door.

"How is it you have such good hearing?" Tori called out to her girl.

"What makes you think I want my dad here?" Jade asked, her voice once again seething.

"Because you want him to approve of you." Tori replied, knowing she had the winning had here. "I have money, and even though he hated that we're in entertainment, he'll approve of you marrying someone with money."

"I don't want YOUR fucking money." Jade snapped.

"Says one of the most greedy people I've ever met." Tori said. "However, I must admit, had you been motivated solely by greed, you'd have kept performed in that hamburger outfit."

"Never mention it again." Jade warned.

"No, I'll bring it up any time I want, to remind you that we all were a bit greedy back then, and despite your now known situation, you could walk away. When you had everything to gain, and not that much to lose, you were able to walk away." Tori scolded the door. "Now, you go out there and do what we agreed, have Sikowitz officiate at our wedding. I'll be out shortly." Tori shook her head. "And Jade, let your dad walk you down the aisle. And you'd better be wearying your wedding outfit."

"You don't scare me." Jade snapped.

"No, but you signed the contracts, including the prenuptial agreement, and the codicil, which included a couple of things about the wedding." Tori explained, her own voice now clearly frustrated. "So go, enjoy our special day, or I might just sue you for breach of contract."

"I don't..." Jade said, but it was obvious that Tori had taken her by surprise.

"I love you, damn it, and I'm not losing out on a special day just because you don't fucking care about the wedding." Tori snapped. "Now go, cause I'm almost done, and it's time to get married."

"So, happy couple?" Rachel asked.

"She's just cranky cause the press almost outed her yesterday. But Perez Hilton is a friend of Masons, and they put a lid on any stories about her marrying me for until after the weekend. You know, so we can have our wedding in peace." Tori explained. "Now, lets get ready, cause I'm getting married." Tori sounded so excited.

On the other side of the door, Jade was staring at the wooden obstruction, as if her rage alone would enable her to burn her way through. "I love her. I really do." Jade whispered. "I love her, so I'm putting up with this farce. I love her, I really do." She started drifting towards the new Black Box theater, repeating her new mantra, of how she loved Tori, and wound find some way to pay her back for this, eventually.

Jade was brought out of her chant by the sound of a familiar voice, letting her know she'd reached her mark. "Who'd have guessed either of us was capable of love?" The blue eyed girl looked up quickly, to see her father actually smiling. "But we're still human, as much as we've tried to live without being happy. What I never understood was, why did you do it? For me, it was always about duty. I had my family to provide for, including making sure my progeny was capable of taking care of themselves."

"Is that why you never supported me?" Jade spat, finding it easy to transfer her anger to this man.

"Exactly." He said, sounding triumphant. But after a moment, his smile dropped. "Maybe you don't get it, and were just showing your ire at me."

"You're sending Brock to collage." Jade said, not sure why he was so happy.

"Am I?" The man asked. "I would claim that your collage money went to paying for you to attend this school, but it's like the myth of the ivy league collage. Once your in, there's so many grants and other ways to pay for your education, it's why this place is considered part of the regular county school district, and they can fire the principal. But the truth is, I'm not paying any more for his education then I did for yours. No, Brock, like you, is on a scholarship. In his case, wrestling, plus academic, but I'm worried because his scholarship covers a lot more then yours did. He doesn't need a job. That means he's not gonna understand the value of his education. Not like you did."

Jade stared at her father, now clearly confused. "Let me ask you something. If I hadn't made you work for it, for the right to attend whatever school you wanted, to get the education you desired, would you have worked as hard as you did at school?" He looked her in the eye. "Jade, I raised my children to be fighters. To fight for everything they have. I knew, sooner or later, I'd have to play the obstacle, so you'd grow into the kind of person who can take care of herself. And you did. This marriage, it's going to work, despite your young age, because you're not using it as a go around. You'll put the work in this time, and so the fact that she has money won't matter so much. In fact, I expect you to keep her grounded." His face split into a smile again. "By the way, I love that this is a simple affair. No grandiose display for the guests, just a simple wedding, with a small list of people."

"Fifty's small?" Jade asked, finding something to snag onto before she got married. She felt so confused, she needed something, something simple, to focus on.

The next sound Jade heard was so rare, it took a minute for her to connect it with her father. He was laughing. "Considering how many of them are her business contacts, of course." He smiled. "A dishonest person would have insisted on an out of town wedding, then sent the invitations three days in advance to like hundreds of people, hoping to get gifts without having to splurge on food or even much of a wedding. This is better, a month to plan it, and you have everyone you need, right here. Of course, if people needed to come in from out of town, then you'd have had to plan it a bit more."

"This is just a ceremony, no reception." Jade said.

"Oh, there's gonna be a reception." Her father seemed almost to be warning her. "Just probably not until after the honeymoon. People like to celebrate things like this."

"Tori kinda sprung this whole thing on me." Jade admitted. "I wanted a city hall wedding, and then she said she'd get Sikowitz to officiate, and I'm ashamed to admit, I had no idea she'd do this to me."

"She loves you." Mister West said. "And she challenges you. And not in that fight and make up kind of way fluffy hair did..."

"You know he's here, right?" Jade cut in, her own warning.

"And Melinda is no doubt enjoying the view." Her father said. "But the point I'm making is, you surrendered the planning to her, just as long as she met your stated limits, right? She adjusted, given said limits, and we have this here. I respect her for that, just like I respect you for holding onto that crappy waitressing job as long as you did. Putting in your two weeks so you'd be done just before the wedding, then working your last day just twelve hours before you marry a successful actress slash singer slash who knows what? Shows your dedication to work, just the attitude I wanted to instill in you."

"So what, I'm supposed to thank you?" Jade huffed, feeling her feet back under her.

"Would be nice, but not really necessary." The man said. "Jade, I don't approve of show business. Too many people try to make it, and too few do. But given the focus I've given you, I know you'll do everything you can to be one of the few. And even if you never made it, I know you'd have the will, the sacrifice, to support yourself. As I said, you'll keep your wife grounded, cause she got her success way to early. Someone has to keep their eyes on the long term prizes. Might as well be you."

"And your telling me this why?" Jade asked. "So you can walk me down the fucking aisle?"

"There comes a time when being the obstacle becomes counter productive." Mister West explained. "Now we try to see if we can fix out relationship, so I can be there when you need me. See, my father never was there for me. His neglect was more a result of his not understanding the truth that much of life is hard work. He didn't have what it took to be a good parent, let alone a decent provider. He did figure chiz out by the time you needed an ally, even if he let you destroy things with that hammer."

"I needed the release." Jade hissed.

"Which is why I sent you to him." The blue eyed man said as if it were obvious. "Jade, you don't have to forgive me, or have any kind of relationship with me. Knowing you're gonna be just fine is thanks enough. Now, lets get you married. Just remember, being married, or a parent, is about sacrifice. You're gonna have to put off doing a lot of things you wanna do so you can take care of your loved one's."

"Like giving Tori this wedding?" Jade asked.

"It's important to never be a doormat, but at the same time, answer me this. What kind of wedding did you dream about?" Mister West asked.

"I didn't." Jade replied. "I never thought of myself as getting married. I mean, Beck might have convinced me, but it wasn't really an option. Not to my mind. And after we broke up, it became such a foreign concept..."

"And yet, here you are, barely a month after being asked, and your getting married." He pointed out.

"I told her, if we were gonna do it, best not to stretch it out." Jade shrugged. "Just get it done with and over, and get on with living our lives."

"So she compromised, and now it's your turn." Mister West said. "So, it looks like it's time. The band is playing the wedding march, and we're ready. I've given you the best advice I can. So now, lets go."

Jade sighed. "I'm getting married in a tux.' She said, as if somehow, it hadn't even been noticed before.

"Oddly appropriate." Her father sniped, and then he led her down the aisle, to where the quirky teacher was standing, bare foot as ever, to officiate the wedding.

Jade stood there waiting for Tori, and wondering what else was planned for this day. As Tori walked down the aisle, Jade realized that Cat had made the clothes for this ceremony, and the Latina looked stunning, as always. Their friends were all present, and students acted as band and ushers. Andre would stand up for Tori, while Brock won the right to stand up for her by virtue of Jade not currently having a best friend, and Cat wasn't choosing sides. In fact the perky redhead was sitting front row, rooting for both of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all I'm required to do, as officiator of this wedding, is observe these two declare their love for one another. So I'm gonna sit down, just after I give them their instructions. Tori, Jade, your about to get married. Improvise a quick set of vows, telling each other how you feel, and don't forget to put the rings on one another. I believe Cat has them." He walked over to an open chair in the front row, nudging Cat to make sure she had both rings. "Jade goes first, and ACTION!"

:}

Okay, I wrote most of this before I wrote chapter three. No idea why, cause then I had to go and modify this for some of the chiz that came up in the third chapter. Like Mason… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the whole wedding sequence. I loved how Sikowitz approached the vows like an acting scene. Thing is, in California, if you can officiate at a wedding, you only need be there to witness, and sign the license. I've met someone who officiated a wedding by functionally being a guest.

Who liked this version of Mister West? A very different version of him, won't you agree? I hope that made some level of sense, cause this, I hope, is the final chapter of the one shot.

Review, and let me know what you thought.


End file.
